During the past year proteins from chikungunya were used to make genetic vaccines constructs. DNA, adenovirus and virus like particle vaccines (VLPs)expressing different strains of CHIKV viral proteins were created and tested to determine the immune response to different methods and schedules of immunization and tested in small animal models to determine the type and magnitude of the immune response. Specifically, neutralizing antibodies and T cell responses were measured and the different types of vectors were compared. LPs induced high levels of neutralizing antibodies and induced a higher response than DNA vectors.